


Yandere TMNT The Cops And The Criminals

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: LeoxReginaxRaph





	1. Chapter 1

Chihiro was near the docks as she ran back to the lair because she stayed out past her curfew. She jumped from one rooftop to another to another. She went into the warehouse as she stayed in the shadows.

Leo was walking through the sewers looking for something or someone until he saw his crush running towards him or away from. "Hey! Who's there?" He said as he shined his flashlight at her.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
But Regina continued to make a run for it. Having been stealing clothes and food to survive in the outside world she had to steal in order to live. She continued to run not stopping at all.

Raph who was a mutant turtle police officer went to the docks where witnesses say they have seen Chihiro recently. He walked around and went into the warehouse hearing her footsteps.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Sorry meant Donnie   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
It's okay.

Leo ran after her without stopping. "Hey! Police! Freeze!" He shouted as he called out to her to stop. He wasn't going to stop until he catches her and slap her with handcuffs. 

Chihiro duck down behind the crates as she stayed in the shadows until she saw the window open above her. She stood up and tried to reach for the window but it was out of her reach. So, she made a ladder out of crates...carefully and quietly. She kept looking back at whoever is in the warehouse with her.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina tripped and fell in her attempt at escaping.  
"Please sir! I beg of you! Do not arrest me! I needed clothes and food in order to live since I am homeless!" She said as she started to cry.

But Donnie using an invention he invented for the police force easily used a grappling hook thing quickly grabbed her and he handcuffed her and brought her back to his car.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo walked up to her as he put the handcuffs away behind him. He kneel down to her level as he look into her eyes and saw how scared she look. "Then why were you running from me when I asked you a question?" He asked. 

"Ugh. Why are you doing this? Let me go, please." Chihiro said as she was struggling to get the handcuffs off her wrists. She kept struggling but only making worse by hurting her wrists and her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Because I am terrified you are gonna arrest me and put me in jail!" Regina said still sobbing. She looked away from with her eyes closed. She was trembling and shaking.

Donnie smirked.  
"No can do baby cakes. In fact I know the perfect punishment I will give you for you to atone for your crimes!" Donnie said as he picked her up and put her in the passenger seat as he drove off to his home the lair.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"I'm not going to arrest you." The turtle in blue said. Leo sighs as he stood up as he held his hand for her to take it. "I'm going to take you back to my home and get you wash up." He said.

Chihiro look around in the back of the cop car while sitting in the middle. "But I didn't do anything wrong." She said as she put her knees together while struggling to get out of the handcuffs. She was wearing a crop top with a crisscross laces on the v-shaped that looks like an hour glass, bandages on her knee caps, kneepads and short shorts.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina blushed her cheeks blushing pink as she looked up and gazed into his masked eyes.  
“What are you gonna do to me? You’re not gonna wash me up. You’re gonna do something else to me aren’t you?” She asked shivering and squirming.

Donnie ignored her as he drove and made it to his place and he opened the door once he stopped and he picked her up and grabbed her and he brought her into the lair and he brought her to his bedroom as he pounced on her and grinded on her.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Chihiro groaned as her hands were still in handcuffs. She felt his dick grinding against her. "Please, let me go. I promise I won't do it again." She said as she look away from him.

Leo just did a 'hmm'. He pressed her against the wall as he kissed her while running his hand down towards her skirt as he lift it up for a bit. He put his leg between her legs while grinding.   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Mmmm!" Regina muffled as she moaned against his lips and she struggled as she tried to get away from him. Her eyes widened as she started to cry again.  
"Sir please let me go!" 

Donnie then smashed his lips to his as he groaned and growled into the kiss and he groped her inner thighs and dry humped her. He French kissed her inside her mouth and grunted.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
???  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Sorry, my mom needed me for a sec.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm afraid that you deserve a punishment for running away from a cop." Leo said as he rubbed his hand on her inner thigh. He put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Mmmm!" Chihiro muffled as she pulled away from him. "Please let me go! You're hurting me!" She said as she look away from him while squirming away from him or at least trying to.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"B-but th-this is not what policemen are supposed to do to female criminals! Y-you are a corrupt cop!" Regina stuttering nervously and tried to make him let go of her.  
"I will not do it or steal ever again! I-I will starve just please do not do this!" She whimpered.

Donnie pinned her down and stroked her cheek saying to her it was all going to be ok and that she would enjoy everything he was gonna do to her. He nipped and suckled hickeys into her throat and all across her neck.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo sighs as he thought of something. "Turn around and face the wall." He said as he got his handcuffs out. He's going to take her back to the lair to his bedroom. 

Chihiro flinched when he touch her cheek. She tilted her head back while biting her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning and screaming. "Please, don't do this, sir. I won't do it again." She said as tears streaming down her cheeks.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina did as he demanded of her as tears still poured down her cheeks. She trembled and shuddered and shook rapidly as she quivered and her body racked with sobs. Why was he doing this to her?  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Donnie smirked as he nipped and he nibbled hickeys all over her shoulders and her upper arms as he grinded against her short shorts whistling at hot and sexy she was. He squeezed her inner thighs sexually.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo put handcuffs on her wrists as he pick up the bag and walked her back to his lair. "Let's go." He said. They walked back to the lair. "First, you're going to take very nice and hot shower to make you feel better." He said. 

Chihiro whimpered as she was choking back on her tears. Her wrists were sore because of the handcuffs. "Please, let me go. I'm scared." She said. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
BRB  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina sighed giving up completely. She sighed and said he won and she would do whatever he wanted her to do. She nodded saying yes sir becoming submissive and obedient.

Donnie shook his head no as he kissed her jaw chin and cheeks as he felt stroked and caressed her legs and her plastron all over as he loved hearing her moans and sexual noises of pleasure.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Chihiro was biting her lip as she tilted her head back while arching her back/shell. She let out a small moan and other sexual noises of pleasure. "Please, sir, can you get these cuffs off my wrists? They're cutting the feeling in my hands." She said.

Leo took her to the bathroom. "Here we are. Go and take a shower." He said as he took the handcuffs off her wrists. He stayed by the entrance so he can give her some privacy. "Don't take too long." He said.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
BRB  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina nodded and she quickly washed her long navy hair and her body then quickly got out and since her clothes were filthy she wrapped her towel around her body and now stood in front of him forgetting she was naked.

Donnie sighed and nodded as he took the handcuffs off of her and he now slipped two fingers deep into her womanhood as he thrusted them in and out of her and ate her pussy out too as well.

Chihiro tilted her head back as she let out a moaned. "Please, stop it hurts." She said as she whimpered. She dig her fingers into his skin while arching her back/shell. 

"Let's go." Leo said as he lead her to his bedroom. He wouldn't look at her after she called him a 'corrupt cop'. They finally reached his bedroom. "Here we are." He said.

BRB  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Suddenly though Regina snapped getting angry and furious with him she slapped him across his face so hard leaving her handprint.  
"So what?! Now you cannot handle when someone says the truth about you being a corrupt cop?! Exactly how many girls have you fucked?!" She said snapping at him.

Donnie said to her that the pain would subside and go away soon as soon as he penetrated her womb and took away her virginity. He rubbed her inner walls up and down back and forth and even scissored her insides.

Ok   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Back

Leo look away from her as he let her to yell at him. His cheek was red and sore. "No one. One. You." He said as he brought her into his bedroom. So, he can let her sit on his bed.

Chihiro moaned as she felt his fingers in her pussy. "Please, I want it." She said/mumbling to herself. Hopefully that he didn't hear her saying that. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.

BRB   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina did not know what to say to that. She was shocked and stunned to say the least. She started to cry her face in her hands.  
"I-I had no idea. I am sorry I called you a corrupt cop but I am not right for you. At this rate I pretty much am a slut. I have been gang r*ped and r*ped I do not even know how many times while living on tbe streets so I did not know!"

Donnie growled smirked and nodded as he slipped and pulled his fingers out of her while he stroked her cheek undid his belt buttons zipper and pulled down his pants and his boxers taking them off as he slammed gently into her vagina.

Leo brought her into his arms as he comfort her. "It's okay. It's okay." He said as he rubbed her back. He kept rubbing her back. "You can stay here for the night. The streets aren't safe out there." He said.

Chihiro screamed as she arched her back/shell and tilted her head back. "Ahh...your dick is so...ahh...!" She moaned. She felt his dick harden in her vagina. She dug her fingers into his skin while her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina sighed.  
“Please don’t make me live on the streets ever again. I don’t know how much longer I can survive let alone live! If you really love me I will be yours and stay with you. Please don’t send me back out there!” She said crying begging him to let her stay.

Donnie thrusted harder deeper and faster into her as he kissed her lips passionately mumbling between kisses that he was over the moon in love with her and he wanted her to stay with him and be his forever as he grunted.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo sighs. "Okay. You can stay. But first, I'm going to turn that frown upside down again to make you smile." He said as he stood up from his bed. He had his back/shell to her.

Chihiro kept moaning while kissing him nonstop as she wrapped her arms around him. She wanted him to keep going and don't stop. Her tail kept swaying back and forth, back and forth nonstop which looks like she likes it.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina clad butt naked in nothing but her towel blushed when she realized she was still naked as she tried to cover up herself and all over. She stared at his shell wondering what he was up to.

Donnie chirred and chirped into her kiss as he grinded his hips into her hips and he kissed her back full of love passion and a burning desire and an aching need for her all over again as he thrusted away into her womb.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo began to strip his clothes while dancing for her. He took his top off as he show off his muscles, his plastron and his shell. He tossed his shirt to the other side of his bed.

Chihiro moaned as she wanted him to keep going as she kept her arms around him by bringing him closer to her. She arched her back/shell and tilted her head back while her tail was wagging very happy.   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina even though she was no longer a virgin was nothing short of a pervert. She had an anime style nosebleed as watched him her face blushing beet red she suddenly became hot that she fainted.

Donnie pounded and plowed away into her g spot as he thrusted multiple times into it and he eventually reached his climax and climaxed heavily into her.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo took his belt off and then dropped it onto the floor. He, too, took his pants off and threw it on the floor. "You ready?" He asked. 

Chihiro cum a lot and all over his dick. She was panting and sweating a lot with her arm over her eyes. "That was fun~." She said. She's not a virgin anymore. She kept panting a lot.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Um my oc fainted?   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
?  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Do you want me to redo Leo's part?  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Or just add on to it   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay.  
Leo took his belt off and then dropped it onto the floor. He, too, took his pants off and threw it on the floor. "You ready?" He asked. There was no responded from her as he turn around and saw that she fainted. He rushed over to her as he towering over her as he began to shake her. "Hey, hey! Are you okay? Talk to me." He said as he smack her cheek very lightly and gently.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina fluttered her eyes open and when she came to she accidentally moved so that way his cock then entered her vagina by accident. She moaned softly.  
"Yeah I am fine. It is just you are so freakin sexy and ahh please hot!" She whimpered.

Can we do Reginas and Leos parts for now until they get caught up with chihiro and Donnie?  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay.

Leo nodded as he stick his cock deeper into her not-so-virgin vagina as he began to thrust nonstop. He put his hands by her head as he told her to hold onto him. "Oh...! You're so beautiful and sexy~!" He said.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina covered up her cleavage because she did not want him to see her big fat purple dragon tattoo in between her boobs. She blushed at that as she arched her back and mewled softly. She tried to hold onto him while hiding her tattoo.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
BRB  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Ok   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
back  
Leo brought her closed to him as he wrapped his arms around her body as he kept thrusting his cock deeper into her not-so-virgin vagina nonstop. "You're so...sexy...and beautiful." He groaned.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
He already said that and did you not read what I said about her hiding from him her tattoo?  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
*hits her head with her knuckles while sticking her tongue out* Oh, yeah, that. Sorry, I'll do his part again. I just want our OCs to cross path...the next day.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Yeah they will do not worry   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
So, I can re-do his part?  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Yeah   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo tighten his grip on the covers of his bed as he wrapped his arms around her body as he kept thrusting his cock deeper into her not-so-virgin vagina nonstop. He groaned and moaned with pleasure and his eyes closed. His cock was hitting the walls inside of her.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
-_- her tattoo? I said it three freakin times -_-  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay, I'll add that part. Sorry *in whining voice*  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Its ok   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo tighten his grip on the covers of his bed as he wrapped his arms around her body as he kept thrusting his cock deeper into her not-so-virgin vagina nonstop. He groaned and moaned with pleasure and his eyes closed. His cock was hitting the walls inside of her. As he thrust a few more times as he noticed something that is purple between her breasts. He stop for a bit. "What is that?" He asked.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina moaned and squeaked and tried to hide it.  
"What is what? Nothing lets just get back to having sex," she said keeping her arm over her chest so he cannot see her tattoo at all.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo wasn't falling for that as he moved her arm. "Where did you get that?" He asked.   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Ok fine what do you want me to say? I am a member of the purple dragons. Big deal. Do I really have to explain myself to you?" Regina asked as she wanted him to continue.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo sighs. "My brothers and I have been tracking them for weeks. But nothing." He said as he tighten his grips on the covers until his knuckles turn white.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Um can he now force himself on her after seeing that to teach her a lesson. Please?   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay.   
Leo put his hands on her hips as he tighten his grip on her and began to thrust harder and deeper nonstop. "I'm going to teach you a lesson!" He said. He growled and groaned as he kept thrusting. He was teaching her a lesson.   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Ow it hurts! Wh-what are you doing?! Please! Ahh!-" Was all Regina could get out before she was suddenly blindfolded and she felt a pair of lips on her lips and she moaned and mewled softly.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo kissed her while thrusting her nonstop. He dug his fingers into her hips by leaving red marks and slowly being bruised.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Mmmmmm!" Regina said her voice being muffled into his kiss as she tried to explain herself but he would not let her. She cried softly as he was being way too rough with her. Suddenly she felt something pierce her flesh on her neck.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Is that still Leo?

Leo kissed her as he stick something into her neck while thrusting nonstop into her vagina nonstop. His other hand was squeezing her breast.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Yes and no he did not stick anything to her neck. Hickeys please   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
If you could add hickeys to his part that would be great   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
That was what I was implying   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
I'll do his part again.  
Leo kissed her neck by leaving hickeys all over her neck while thrusting his cock deeper into her vagina while his free hand squeezing her breast. He even left some hickeys on her shoulders.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay. Good night.  
Tue at 11:18 am  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Officer Leo please! I did not get this tattoo because I wanted to! Ahh I was forced to!" Regina said as she cried and sobbed and pretty soon climaxed all over his dick inside her pussy.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo didn't listen to her as he kept leaving hickeys on her neck while thrusting his dick one last time until he climaxed inside of her pussy as he filled her up to the entrance.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"I-I thought you loved me. This isn't love!" Regina sobbed and cried moaning and whimpering in bliss as well. She arched her back and shuddered in delight.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"I do love you. I want to give you the most pleasure and the best sex that you ever had." Leo said as he pulled his dick out of her. He sat down on the bed next to her.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
"Th-then why did you start ignoring me again?" Regina asked calmly as she wiped away her tears. She leaned over and began stroking his cheek making him look at her now as she pouted.

"It's because I want to show you my love to you." Leo said as he stroke her cheek. He even ran his hand through her hair as he kissed her forehead.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
“B-but I was taught if you live someone in that way you don’t ever ignore them,” Regina said as she squeaked and blushed beet red gazing deeply into his masked eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'll never ignore you again." Leo said as he held her hand in his hand. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand. "You can stay here as long as you want to." He said.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina nodded smiling up at him.  
"I hope you do not think I am using you or taking advantage of you because I'm not. It will be awhile before I can love you Leo because of what I have gone through. I'm so sorry," she said crying looking away from him.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo put his hand on her chin to make her look at him. "Hey, listen, you won't go back to where you came from. You can stay here and start fresh. Train to defend yourself, have a roof over your head, room and board and food." He said.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina stared deeply into his masked eyes again and before she fell asleep said to him thank you for saving me and for being so kind to me. She eventually drifted off to sleep in his arms her long wet navy hair splayed in pools on his lap.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo put his arm around her body by pulling her close to him as he fell asleep. He put his hand under his head. His dick was covered in their cum.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
The next morning Regina woke up from having a good nights sleep in ages as she fluttered her eyes open and she snuggled and nuzzled Leos neck kissing his cheek.

Donnie woke up the next morning as he kissed his girlfriends cheek and cuddled against her with his arm wrapped around her and he had her against his plastron.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Leo smiled as he put his another arm around her as he kissed her forehead and some on her cheeks and one on her lip. 

The young turtle-hybrid's tail was tapping on the bed and her hair was a bit of a mess. She laid in his bed...naked. Chihiro blushed as she pretends to stay asleep.   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Taking a nap. Will rp more later   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay. I have things to do anyways.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Back   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
BRB I have to go and feed my pets  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Brb too   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Back hey can we have two crushes again? Mine being Raph and Leo this time?  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Back here, too. Okay, mine's Mikey. Do you want them to capture our OCs?   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Yes and no. I am thinking Donnie and Leo go to work for the day and Raph and Mikey who have the day off find them in the lair then capture them   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Okay, that sounds better.  
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Ok cool doing my part now   
SuccumbToAnime's avatar  
Regina was up and she put on one of his shirts since she did not have any other clothes. After she had breakfast with Leo she was told by him he had to go to work but that he would be back later. She kissed him goodbye.

Donnie got up had breakfast with Chihiro and said to her he had to go to work but that he would be back later. He kissed her goodbye and left. Thats when two other turtles made their move.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph pulled back as he got off the mats as he took his pants off and then he went back to her. He began to kiss her while grinding against her. He was slowly taking her shirt off while running his hand towards her breast.

Chihiro was grinding her teeth as she tilted her head back while arching her back/shell. She was biting her lip to stop herself from screaming and moaning. "Stop! I-it hurts!" She said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok thank you   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You're welcome  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled softly into Raphs powerful kiss as she was now naked and her purple dragons tattoo he would be able to see on her now.

Mikey sighed.  
"Sweetheart I am not hurting you. I have not done anything to you so far that would cause you pain. I am trying to be gentle because I love you baby," Mikey cooed to her as he kissed her cheek and rubbed her inner thighs.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph pulled back from their kisses as he began to kiss her shoulder, then leaving hickeys on her collar bone and then her chest. Everything was okay until he saw her tattoo as his pupil-less eyes went widen. "Where did ya get that?" He asked.

Chihiro whimpered as she kept her hands on his arms by digging her fingers into his skin. "I...I..." She said as her heart was beating as she had a blush across her face.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Its not what you think! I was forced to get this tattoo. Before Leo found me I had a very hard rough life. Getting constantly raped by other criminals and beaten up a lot of the times," Regina said shaking and crying.

Mikey inserted after playing with and teasing her labia and her inner folds he thrusted two digits deep into her pulling them out and then pushing them back in.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph turn away from her as he growls. "Once we're done here. I'm going to over there and really kick their asses. And then probably getting them arrested." He said. 

Chihiro kept moaning and panting. "S-stop t-teasing me! I want it inside of me!" She said. She put her hands on the edge of his shell while arching her back/shell and tilting her head.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"B-but why would you do that for me? I am just so lowlife hoodlum and a stranger to you at best. No one besides Leo would ever be so kind to me before let alone help me," Regina said looking down and away from him.

Mikey smirked nodding at this as he pulled out his fingers and he pounded and penetrated her womb and started fucking her senselessly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Listen to me, babe. You're safe here and they won't hurt you anymore." Raph said as he put his hand on her chin to make her to look at him.

Chihiro kept moaning and groaning while arching her back/shell and tilting her head back. Her tail was wagging back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. "Keep going! Don't stop!" She said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay. See you tomorrow  
Today at 10:38 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina gazed up deeply into his masked eyes now naked underneath him and she whimpered and quivered.  
"Do you love me too Raph?" She asked him.

Mikey nodded grinning like a mad man as he thrusted deeper harder and faster into her than ever before as he kissed her all over her plastron and her shell as he grunted and groaned too.

Raph smiled at her as he kissed her cheek. “Of course, I do.” He said. He began to grind against her.

Chihiro kept moaning loudly as she kept her hands on his shell while digging her heels into the bed. “Keep going~!” She said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh Raph please! Just fuck me already big guy!” Regina moaned and mewled out as she curled her toes an she threw her head back and rubbed and caressed every groove of his carapace plastron and shell.

Mikey nodded saying happy to oblige baby cakes as he rammed and slammed rougher and more vigorously into her as he entwined his hands with hers and linked them together lovingly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raph nodded as he stick his dick as he began to thrust inside of her nonstop. He growled softly as he kissed her lips.

Chihiro held his hands as she moaned and screamed softly. “Ahh...Mikey...ahh...keep going...” She said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry took a nap. I am back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled softly as she arched her back and she gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

Mikey grinded into and against her hips as he kissed her mouth passionately again as he pounded into her nonstop.

Regina moaned and mewled softly as she arched her back and she gripped onto his shoulders tightly.

Mikey grinded into and against her hips as he kissed her mouth passionately again as he pounded into her nonstop.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
That's okay. I was busy too.  
Raph kept thrusting in her not-so-virgin vagina nonstop as he growled and groaned. He gripped the mat where the Velcro are. "Say my name!" He said. He was sweating so much as it was pouring onto her.

Chihiro kept moaning while kissing him back. She felt his cock pounding inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his shell and her legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled away from their kisses. "D-don't...ahh...stop...ahh...keep...going...!" She said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Same goes for me.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back doing my part   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled out softly as she arched her back and she squeezed and scratched down his shoulders. She was so in love with him and Leo that she was feeling insatiable right now and lustful too as well.

Mikey reached her g spot as he bumped and plowed into it many times before he felt her inner walls tighten all over his dick and that was his cue and he orgasmed his seeds inside her filling her up with them.

Raph kissed her deeply as he kept thrusting nonstop. He pulled away from her. "You're making me to go crazy because you're the most hottest girl ever~!" He said. He didn't want their hot and lustful sex to ever end...he want to keep going. 

Chihiro was panting so much as she was sweating as well. She put her hands on her eyes. "T-that was fun~." She said while panting. Her tail was wagging back and forth, back and forth a couple of times and her hair was a bit messy. Her stomach was a bit bigger from his hot and thick semen. "Thank you, Mikey~." She said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red at that and she smiled whimpering and squeaking and she after that leaned up and kissed and suckled a hickey onto his neck giving him pleasure too.

Mikey slipped and pulled out of her panting heavily as he said you're welcome toots to her and he wrapped her up into his arms and he pulled her against his chest.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey sorry I took so long. Threw up because of my acid reflux   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Oh, it's okay. 

Raph let out a small growl as he smiles. "You're so cute when you blush as red as my mask." He said. He placed his lips on her forehead by kissing it. 

Chihiro put her head on his shoulder and her arm draped over his plastron. Her vagina was filled with his hot and thick semen and it was pouring out of her. She stayed awake for a bit until she feels tired.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um thrusting part for Raph?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Okay  
Raph let out a small growl as he smiles. "You're so cute when you blush as red as my mask." He said. He placed his lips on her forehead by kissing it. He went back to thrusting a few more times as he feels her lips and sexy breath on his skin.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina blushed redder than his mask as she stopped and once she felt her inner walls contracting around his dick she whimpered out one final time before climaxing heavily.

Mikey then closed his masked eyes and he fell asleep with her in his arms after he put a blanket over them.


End file.
